


Dancing in the Dark

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mix/Obscure Book/Show Details, Post-Canon, Songfic, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Jaime takes Brienne away from her own ball to find solace from those who "contend" for Brienne's hand. In the moonlight and silence, Jaime thinks he may have more selfish intentions with her.





	1. When You Said You Looked a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Long time no long fic, I think? XD
> 
> Every time I hear Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect', I always think how disgustingly fitting this song is for Jaime and Brienne and I'm always moved to tears whenever I listen to this song. Honestly, it's a very beautiful song and very inspiring I HAD to write fic for it. I put the lyrics on the actual fic so you'll understand why.
> 
> I am still gonna polish the second chapter and maybe redo the third chapter but yeah I know what I wanna put :D
> 
> Un-beta'd. Proofread and Edited to the best of my abilities. You can leave concrit if you want :D Titles of fic and chapters are lyrics from the song. Hmmm... what else... Ed Sheeran character sort of cameo in honor of his wonderful song? XD ~~I seriously need Ed Sheeran to return to be Jaime and Brienne's wedding singer and so I can erase those stupid memes of him being tuberculosis' child *barf*~~
> 
> Okay, I guess that's it! Happy reading! :D

_I found a love_

_For me._

_Darling, just dive right in_

_Follow my lead._

_I found a girl_

_Beautiful and sweet._

_I never knew you were the someone_

_Waiting for me._

_Cause we were just kids_

_When we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was._

_I will not give you up_

_This time._

_Darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine._  

* * *

 

The wind is a gentle caress upon the pair’s blonde tresses. The silence, save for the far away sounds of the ball, seem to stretch the minutes longer since Jaime took Brienne outside to the meadow near Evenfall Hall. Both have been sitting side by side on the grass, their shoes removed to relieve their aching confined feet, as they stare out into the water. The place overlooks the Straits of Tarth. The slight distortion of the full moon on its waters indicates a peaceful night.

Brienne was hesitant to leave the castle earlier but Jaime saw her stiffness and discomfort under the scrutiny of the lords of the Stormlands. Her father said that it was a celebration of her return home but judging from the amount of unwed men invited, they knew Lord Tarth’s intent. With the Evenstar getting older and his daughter nearly dying from winter and war, Selwyn needs Tarth and her daughter settled.

After Jaime was spared by the wrath of both dragon and the wolves but stripped of his land and titles, Brienne offered a place for him in Tarth and he hesitatingly but happily accepted. He never cared for his riches anyway.

At least not until he saw the many lords attempting to curry Brienne’s favor.

Although Brienne had no obvious interest in any of those men, Jaime found himself filled with dread. Selwyn might… _would_ find a match that could benefit Tarth. What could Jaime offer Tarth? Her? He couldn’t even call himself a landless knight, not without his sword hand. He was nothing but a peasant.

Why Jaime only took long, long, _long_ time to realize what he felt for Brienne, he couldn’t say. Perhaps he had still been too naïve to understand. Most of his life he’d been trapped by his childish illusion with Cersei until the scales fell off his eyes and realized he was in love with an image of his not-so-sweet sister.

He’d saved Brienne many times, ached for her whenever they parted, and followed her each and every time they meet again like a pining pup. They’d sought each other for warmth, comfort, and solace, in the verge of death.

She was built like the warrior and had a face that could bring fear to the enemies of the field, but he found gentle touches under her large fingers, a soft heart under the broad flat chest, and guileless sapphires shining from her plain face.

After all these years, he finally found his true mirror in this hulking woman. Between Cersei, his knightly ideals, and the freezing winter, he did not know he had fallen for Brienne until it ambushed him in a form of suitors vying for her hand (though they only wanted her island).

“Jaime?”

He realizes that he’d long stopped looking at the moon and was looking at her profile. But she turned to him, curious. He shifts a little to face her.

“Brienne,” he breathes as his only hand reaches out to her cheek and she stiffens at his tender gesture. “I don’t ever want to part with you again.”

Her brows furrow in confusion.

“Jaime, you’re still welcomed to stay even if…” she trails off, her melancholic eyes saying the unsaid inevitable.

Jaime watches her carefully. He always prided himself in reading people well and he is certain Brienne is looking at him with longing. But this _is_ Brienne. She spooks as easily as a deer. He shifts to a kneeling position, facing her. His stump is on her shoulder for support as he slowly leans closer, giving Brienne time to push him away, if she didn’t reciprocate.

The thought of her shunning him almost brings him to stop.

But their lips meet and she doesn’t stop him.

He kisses her like she is a small delicate maid and she responds like one. His motions are gentle, coaxing, as much as he wants to show her how much he wants her. He teaches her this lover’s spar with surprising patience. At the same time, he learns her sighs and whimpers. His hand on her cheek is firm, the only thing demanding in the kiss. To tell her that he isn’t letting go.

When they part, Jaime pulls his hand and stump back to assess her reaction. Brienne’s eyes are wide in disbelief. Jaime thinks it mirrors his feelings so much.

Brienne loves him as much as he loves her.

He can’t believe it.

Brienne opens her mouth and Jaime anticipates for a declaration, confirming what he reads in her face.

“Father, always does this,” she says instead. Jaime cocks his head, baffled and a little disappointed. It must have shown in his face because she looks alarmed. “Oh it’s just… when I used to disappear from the ball as a child, he asks the singers to play my favorite song to coax me back. He had stopped doing that when I grew older but I still remember the song and how he would ask it to be played.”

Jaime listens carefully. He hears the rich clear voice of the former Lannister soldier that he’d taken from the Riverlands to the Wall and joined them here for a quiet life away from the messy politics of the mainland. It took a while for him to make out the song but as the notes become more and more familiar something tugs at his heart. Then it clicked into place.

“A Dream of Spring,” Jaime blurts out. Their mother used to sing it to him and Cersei as children. Joanna’s voice was loveliest when she sang the song and although he never understood the lyrics until he was much older, he was rather fond of it. Jaime hated hearing the song ever since his mother died. But he still recalls the lyrics by heart.

He sings it quickly in his head—quicker than the singer—and his heart clenches when he realizes its story. It is a story of lovers who were cruelly separated in winter and hoped to find one another once more in spring.

“A stupid song loved by a stupid girl,” she mutters, her eyes looking at the ground. “Anyway, my hair and dress are ruined now. I can’t go back looking like this.”

Jaime springs up with surprising ease. He straightens himself before bending down to offer his hand.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Brienne looks at him once more and Jaime very much welcomes the sight of her eyes, even if they are laced with some wariness—as if they hadn’t kissed earlier—but Jaime has to be patient.

“We can have our own ball here. To hells with the Stormlords.”

She looks a little taken aback by his statement but she takes his hand anyway and allows herself to be pulled up. From excitement, Jaime prods her hip hard with his stump and suddenly, he feels self-conscious. Brienne sees this and her left hand automatically reaches down his stump and gently caresses it. Her eyes speak of acceptance and Jaime sucks his breath sharply. He is almost disappointed when Brienne let his stump go to rest it on his shoulder but she holds up their joined hands and they began swaying.

They are distant but this allowed Jaime to take her in. Brienne definitely is no beauty. In fact, she looks rougher than when they first met. Her hair had already broken free from its intricate style.

But her eyes.

It always went back to her eyes.

They have not only remained beautiful but grew even more so. Her eyes sparkle in a girlish way he’d never seen in her before, in a way that a maid like her should. And Jaime’s heart swells, knowing he caused this.

He leans closer, his lips a breath away from her ear.

“You look perfect.”

* * *

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song._

_When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath._

_You heard it._

_Darling, you look perfect tonight._


	2. When I Saw You in That Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I fell asleep last night because I traveled to a town three hours away for my thesis and was only able to get home around 7 pm and was very tired.
> 
> *waves at Ruby for quick beta-reading* But still all mistakes are still mine especially because I'm weird and like adding stuff XD

_Well I found a woman_

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday_

_I’ll share her home_

_I found a love_

_To carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love_

_To carry children_

_Of our own_

_We are still kids_

_We were so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we’ll be alright t_ _his time_

_Darling just hold my hand_

_Be my girl_

_I’ll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

* * *

“It’s alright to believe a little in songs,” he says as he pulls back to look at her. Brienne tries to avert her gaze but Jaime releases her hand and nudges her chin to face him once more. “You’re so strong, Brienne; the strongest I know. You’ve been rejected, mocked, used. People tried to break you and your spirit, but you didn’t stop being your glorious honorable self. When most men have given up, turned bitter, you got up and learned but remained so brightly good.” Jaime chuckles a little before adding. “Although that could be due to your stubbornness.”

Jaime feels more than sees her blush. His thumb on her chin tingles from the heat and he let her face go to twine his fingers through hers again. They sway to the music once more. The song was on its second verse. The man’s longing of holding his love and their babe sends a pang of longing in his chest.

“You praise me too much, Jaime,” she mutters. “I simply became a knight because I didn’t think I was good enough to be a lady.”

Something in his heart broke. “Duty aside, have you ever thought of having a family?”

“It crossed my mind more often than not,” she admits easily but it sounded more like she is resigned to tell him. She is no longer as guarded as she was before, since he was adamant in coaxing out stories, then later thoughts, from her to pass their time heading North, but he could tell it embarrassed her to tell him. “I would sometimes imagine myself cradling a fragile babe.”

Jaime sees her wistful expression but says nothing as she continues.

“If I allowed it, there would even be a man—” Brienne stutters seeing his smirk. “n-not a specific man—” Jaime’s smirk turns neutral and he tries so hard not to turn it into a frown of disappointment. “And he’d wrap his arms around us and he would kiss us both on our foreheads.”

Jaime imagines the picture she has painted. Brienne would be holding a blonde babe and that faceless man was his, kissing their foreheads. With Myrcella or Tommen, it felt more like duty compelling him to be a father but his mind never imagined this domesticity with Cersei and their children. It was only ever about him and Cersei and their _love_ , not anything else. But as Brienne narrated her secret dreams, he is suddenly overcome with want for this hopeful scenario. She will make a good mother, he knows. Jaime failed with Myrcella and Tommen—and gods above, even Joffrey. They are his seed but he never was a father to them and was too late when he wanted to. But he wants another chance and he couldn’t imagine getting that chance in life without Brienne.

He smiles at his thoughts but Brienne frowns. “But then I’d look at my large arms and remember what I see in the mirror. I am not the woman in songs.”

Suddenly, Brienne releases him and backs away as if he was aflame. Jaime shivers from the loss of her warmth.

“It’s only natural you’d be drawn to me,” she blurts out. “We’ve-I’ve listened to Aerys and… you feel alone… and you have had nobody else.” She wraps her arms around herself as her eyes are darting anywhere but him. “I’m-I’m sorry for taking advantage of your vulnerability, ser. I think we should get back.”

But she makes no move to leave. Her chin wobbles and her eyes were shining with shame. Only Brienne would think _she_ was the one taking advantage when Jaime was the one who had more to gain from her.

“You think I want you only because I’m lonely?” he spits, not even hiding the vehemence in his tone. He sniffs, holding back his hurt tears. “Maybe I am lonely and you're the only one I have left, but don’t ever think that when I tell you I love you and I want you, I don’t mean it.”

“Y-you _what_?”

 _I love her._ The truth being said out loud felt like a weight lifted from his chest. It was as if he had an impossible knot in his heart finally untangling.

“I love you,” Jaime repeats firmly but she still looks doubtful. He straightens up as if poised to attack rather than making a confession. “What do you want me to do so you’ll believe me, Brienne? Do you want me on one knee?”

Her mouth barely sputters her protests when he grabs her hand and clumsily goes down on his knee, clutching her hand tighter for support.

“Lady Brienne of Tarth, I’m nobody now. No name. No house. My hair is more silver than gold. Hells, I only have one hand to offer in marriage and it’s not even my sword hand. Tarth will gain nothing from this. Your father might even protest against this.”

Jaime panics. Many would be an opposition this marriage. It feels like Cersei all over again but this time, Jaime is determined to make things right.

If given a chance…

“But if the gods are still good and Tarth will have me— _you_ will have me—then you have my word, I swear by the old gods and the new I will devote myself to the best interests of Tarth, I will be a real father—a good father, and I will always be faithful to you, Brienne.”

They have survived the treacherous roads, the venomous pit of King’s Landing, and the winter of the North. If she wants this as much as he does, they’ll get through it.

Brienne squeezes his hand and something in his throat hitches. He realizes that a tear had slipped. He wants this so much.

Suddenly, Jaime thinks of his father and almost laughs. Tywin wanted him to be a lord and have heirs. Jaime wanted the woman he loved. They would both get what they want, only without a trace of Lannister in it.

Jaime never felt so free.

He looks into Brienne’s expressive eyes and sees what could be—doing tedious work around Tarth, rebuilding it to the former glory he’s been told about, then going home to Evenfall Hall, bestowing hugs and kisses on his half-dozen golden-haired, blue-eyed children’s freckled cheeks. But in all that, he is never without Brienne and her eyes—bright and happy. Even brighter than the way she looks at him at the moment and it is already bright indeed.

He takes in the rest of her. Under the moonlight, Brienne appears beautiful. Her angles are softened by the silvery light and the dress he had commissioned for her, making her almost like a delicate maid. She is a goddess, some goddess of the moon, blessed by the Warrior and Maiden. And he wants to worship her forever.

Jaime’s gaze returns to her face. It is shining—her lips wide and toothy with a grin, her eyes glassy with mirthful tears. He had done too many terrible things and he isn’t certain why the gods would allow his eyes to be graced with such a perfect sight.

“Jaime,” she breathes shakily. “I…”

* * *

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress_

_Looking so beautiful_

_I don’t deserve this_

_Darling you look perfect tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I pulled a Ten and Rose *cries at Ten and Rose* but we still have one chapter to go.


	3. Now I Know I Have Met an Angel (Epilogue)

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

* * *

 

Selwyn decides to seek out for his daughter. He doesn’t even know why he tries anymore. Brienne has long outgrown being lured back by singers.

He knows who would be able to do that though.

When Brienne sent a letter of returning home after being away for so long, Selwyn rejoiced. Everyday he feared his daughter might never return from the perils of the mainland, but he knew he had to let her go. He owed that freedom of choice to her, after all the horrible matches she’d given her. Selwyn, however, did a double take in the sentence stating that she was bringing the Kingslayer with her. Rumors and songs about them reached Tarth but he never believed his honorable daughter would fall for the disgraced Kingslayer.

But she did.

One look at his daughter and he knew she was in love.

Jaime Lannister was harder to read, but a father was blinded by his nature to protect his daughter, no matter how strong and manly she may appear. He held a ball and invited all the highborns of the Stormlands, especially the single men, hoping she would not only finally do her duty as heir to Tarth but forget the man with a scandalous reputation.

But of course it was futile. When his daughter loves, she loves with her whole heart, giving up the world for that man.

He finds them in the meadow. Their arms are wrapped around each other while swaying. His Brienne is taller than the Lannister but she is the one who rests her head daintily on his shoulder while Lannister leads their little dance.

“Mother! Father!”

Selwyn watches with amusement when they jump apart and a small golden-haired girl, that was clutching Selwyn’s hand earlier, ran toward the Lannister. She quickly wedged between the two and Lannister carried the little girl easily and gleefully. Brienne appears as if she is about to be chastised by her septa. Seven years passed since his daughter got betrothed then married and Brienne is still skittish as a maid caught kissing a boy in the kitchens.

The Evenstar’s attention is back on Lannister and the girl, who is currently complaining about smelly boring lords, making Selwyn shake his head. The girl inherited her father’s tongue.

“But I smiled politely just as you always tell me when we entertain guests,” the girl adds proudly and Selwyn is glad she got her mother’s good sense. Her father gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and is about to settle her down but the girl begs to stay and dance with them. At that, Selwyn bids them his leave for he has to go see to the _smelly Stormlords._ It was still Selwyn's nameday after all. Unsurprisingly, Brienne asks to accompany him back.

“It’s quite alright, Brienne. I think you three earned your little break from the party, especially with another one coming your way.” He didn’t need any light to see Brienne blushing. Her belly still doesn't show but Selwyn noticed her morning sickness and strange appetites. “Anyway, Joanna appeared about to burst out an insult in there. I think my granddaughter needs her mother to reel her back.”

“I’ll accompany you then, my lord,” Jaime offers but Selwyn waves him away as well, gesturing to a guard, who accompanied him and his grandchild earlier, standing just some feet away from him.

“You need to stay with your wife, boy.” It was a nickname Selwyn gave Jaime, once to express his disdain and disapproval but now spoken in habit.

Jaime merely nods in understanding and Selwyn waves to indicate his leave. As he walks away, he could hear the five-year-old vying for her parents’ attention which spurred the loving parents into laughter.

Unable to resist, he looks back to the trio. Selwyn’s eyesight may be starting to fail but he sees their forms, silver under the light of the full moon. Jaime is carrying the clingy Joanna and he kisses the girl on her forehead before turning his attention to Brienne and kissing her forehead in turn.

Selwyn tried every tactic he could think of to reveal Jaime Lannister’s true intentions with his daughter, but in every turn, the man surprised him. He is good and genuine in handling matters and wellness of the island. Joanna adores him. Most of all, Selwyn definitely couldn’t deny the way Jaime looks at Brienne—his sweet, innocent, honorable Brienne who asked stories with happy endings and cried over the suffering of a stranger. The Evenstar knows what his daughter looks like but the beautiful Lion and once proud Lannister treated Brienne how Selwyn knows she’s always wanted to be treated by a man—a maid in the romantic songs.

With their undoubtedly asleep daughter (and their still forming child) between them, the two are locked in an embrace once more, swaying slowly to the music.

Selwyn turns away with a final resolve but not without seeing the two lean their faces toward each other. He smiles. He knew his daughter wasn’t the only one who had her fragile romantic heart saved by Jaime Lannister. Brienne saved Jaime from his darkest pit and pulled out the shining goodness that resided in the man’s heart.

Once again, under the moonlight in that meadow, they proved that together, they are perfect.

* * *

 

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel_

_In person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this mini multichapter. ~~*moans in insecurity*~~ I hope you guys have a great new year! ~~Do let me know your thoughts because I'm not sure how well I did in this installment lol.~~ And I hope to write more and better JB fics for this wonderful fandom this 2018. :D


	4. You Look Perfect Tonight (Bonus Surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!
> 
> This isn't really a new chapter but since it's almost New Year, I can at least end my 2017 PERFECT. *badumtssss* I made fanart of my fic and just finished it this morning. :D I've never posted my fanart here but hey, firsts right? ;)
> 
> Advanced Happy New Year JB Fandom and may you all be blessed fandom and personal life!  
> xoxo WeirdDaydreamingFangirl ~~and my various aliases~~


End file.
